godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla vs Indominus Rex
Godzilla vs Indominus Rex is a stop motion action figure/Lego Fan-Film by Charlieman Pictures. It is a crossover of the Jurassic Park/World franchise with the Godzilla franchise. While not canon to the MonsterVerse or the JP franchise, the film takes place after Godzilla (2014) and Jurassic World (2015) and is set before Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019). Set to be released in 2017. Plot Two years after the events of Jurassic World an unidentified MUTO is spotted on the coast of Central America. A small village is evacuated by US military as the creature approaches, and the government has given the okay to bomb the area in hopes of killing the creature. The plan succeeds, or so it seems. The events of the Godzilla and Muto fight in San Francisco is memorialized in honor of the ones who lost their lives that day. Despite numerous eye witness accounts there are some who doubt that the monster attacks actually happened, and conspiracy theories have sprout as a result. Meanwhile a team is organized by a special organization to go to Isla Nublar, an island banned to tourists, in hopes of gathering information on the creature that appeared in Central America. As the team flies in a plane to the island the engine unexpectedly stops, and the pilots are forced to make an emergency landing in the ocean. The team survive and wash up on a different island, where they will find more answers than anticipated, as well as witness the most climatic battle between king and queen in all of history. Kaiju/Dinosaurs * Godzilla (LegendaryGoji)-One of the title characters, Godzilla must once again rise to bring nature back into balance. * Baragon (ShodaiBara)-This ancient beast once dwelled underground in a long slumber. He too is a monster born to keep the balance in nature * Indominus Rex-Namely referred to as "The Indominus" this monster is designed to be better than her deceased sister. She's smarter, stronger, and more powerful than ever before. * Velociraptors * Various other dinosaurs Human Characters * Hunter Alan * Lt. Jake Hendricks * Sara Alan * Richard Alan * Dr. Samantha Jennings * Captain Carl Majors * Ben Rial (Richard Allen's right hand man and most entrusted employee) Trivia * This film combines the Legendary Godzilla continuity into the Jurassic Park/World franchise. * Baragon is the only monster that resembles his Japanese version * While the movie has no connection with previous Godzilla films other than G14 it will still feature Baragon as a new monster. * This film introduces the Special Service Science Patrol into its cinematic universe. * This film is a direct sequel to Godzilla 2014 and Jurassic World. * Hunter, Sara, and Richard Alan's last name is a direct reference to the protagonist of Jurassic Park: Dr. Alan Grant * Lt. Jake Hendricks and Dr. Samantha Jennings were originally Shannon Alan and Kari McKellen. The characters are also based on concept arts drawn by Larry Quanch. * Captain Carl Majors is based on a character of the same name from the Godzilla Power Hour cartoon series. * Ben Rial's name is a reference to Belial, a character from the Ultraman series. Trailers Photos/Posters Category:Kaiju Films Category:Godzilla Fanfiction Category:Films Category:Unfinished Category:Legendary godzilla timeline Category:Crossovers